Envidia de la Luna
by Courtney Briganti
Summary: Nunca había entendido por que ese astro redondo y brillante le quitaba el sueño al chico, y lo atraía hacia sí de esa manera. A veces llegaba a envidiar a la Luna... VW/TL


Una pequeña historia de una de mis parejas favoritas

una canción da mucho de si jeje

* * *

Lo miraba, desde la ventana de su habitación. Puede que estuviera medio dormida, y que él estuviera fuera un poco alejado, pero era él. Siempre esas noches era él, siempre salía del castillo e iba a sentarse cerca de un árbol al lado del el lago. Suspiró y miró al cielo, totalmente despejado dejando ver una gran luna llena.

Ese era el último año que lo vería salir a hurtadillas con esa sonrisa traviesa de la sala común a las tantas de la madrugada cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba.

El último año que lo vería sentado debajo del árbol mirando embobado con los ojos color miel la luna llena, sin apenas parpadear, como si la Luna estuviera contándole mil historias que él por mucho que se esforzaba no llegaba a escucharlas.

El ultimo año que vería su ceño fruncido cada vez que alguna nube le tapaba la visión de su adorada luna mientras que su pelo azul eléctrico tomaba un color negro debido a la leve molestia que le había producido que una simple nube lo estobara.

El último año que lo vería regresar por la mañana y tirarse rendido en el sofá de la sala común y quedarse dormido como un bebe, incluso cayéndole la baba.

El último año que lo despertaría con un cojinazo y que él se lo devolviera para así empezar una guerra de cojines de horas, con muchas risas aseguradas.

Nunca había entendido por que ese astro redondo y brillante le quitaba el sueño al chico, y lo atraía hacia sí de esa manera. A veces llegaba a envidiar a la Luna.

Ese día, ella no podía dormir, por algún extraño motivo, aún no se había quedado dormida apoyada en la ventana, como solía pasarle.

Nunca supo lo que la impulso vestirse rápidamente con su uniforme y bajar a la sala común, y tampoco supo de dónde sacó el coraje para salir de la sala y recorrer todo el castillo sola hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble, solo supo que cuando llegó delante de la puerta la empujo y salió corriendo hacia el árbol.

Corría muy rápido, quizás porque estaba un poco asustada de salir por la noche del castillo, conforme llegaba aminoró la marcha hasta llegar donde se encontraba, miraba la luna mas serio que nunca, ni siquiera notó su presencia, se quedó mirándolo un instante y sonrio, lentamente se acercó y se sentó al lado de él, sin decir una palabra.

Él miraba la luna, embobado como siempre, desde que recordaba todas las noches de luna llena no podía dormir, ese astro parecía querer contarle mil historias, que él no entendía. Recordaba entonces todo lo que su tío Harry le había explicado de sus padres, se lo imaginaba a él, valiente y sensato, con el pelo castaño y ojos miel y a ella, justa y algo torpe con el pelo rosa chicle, y entonces es cuando sonreía,

Esa noche sin embargo su mente estaba en otra persona. Ese era su último año, ya no lo despertaría con su aroma a flores ni le pegaría un cojinazo pensándose que no había notado su presencia, ya no podría contemplar durante horas esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, ni tirarle cariñosamente del largo pelo rojizo, ni siquiera podría volver a pasar horas junto a la chimenea simplemente mirándola. Suspiró, como la echaría de menos..

De repente un olor familiar le llegó "flores" pensó, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, ambos sonrieron.

-Hola Teddy- saludó la chica en voz baja- ¿te importa que me quede? si te molesto puedo irme

-No quiero que te vayas Vic- contestó Teddy rodeando con el brazo a Victoire, la cual se apoyó en el hombro del chico.

-Te echare de menos- susurró esta vez la pelirroja a la oreja del chico el cual por primera vez en años dejó de mirar la Luna llena con atención para mirar los ojos verdes de la chica, la distacia que había entre sus caras era escasa, ambos se miraban, sobraban las palabras.

Fue Teddy quien dio el paso, acercándose lentamente hacía Victoire, y finalmente uniendo sus bocas en un beso largo y lento aunque cargado de deseo. Y fue Victoire Weasley la que pudo realmente afirmar que la luna llena ahora era la que la envidiaba a ella, ya que tras siete años de espera, había conseguido un beso del mismísimo Teddy Lupin.

* * *

un review no hace dañoo

=)


End file.
